


But, Daddy... I look girly.

by daddytwink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 12K OF PPPPPUUUUUUUUUUURE DIRTY DIRTY FILTH, 8 year old harry, 8andidk??????????daddyage??????????????, Anal, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, Come play, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Hair Pulling, How do I tag?, Incest, M/M, OH N HAND HOLDING, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, and harry is 8, enjoy, i dont know actually, im sorry this is my first fic im sorry im sorry, jk, louis is just daddy age ok, not really - Freeform, porn?, smut?, somewhat FLUFF?, what do i even put in here, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddytwink/pseuds/daddytwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, Harry. Be a good boy and keep it on if you want to get what you want.” Louis responded with a small glare to show he was still on the deal he made a few minutes ago with him. </p><p>A long sigh was released from the pouty-lipped boy’s mouth. “But, Daddy… I look girly.” Harry’s voice altered, so it became squeaky and slightly pitched higher to emphasize his complaint. The stockings weren't yet put on and he was aware, but the underwear itself was a bit too out of hand for Harry to manage.</p><p>“Remember the deal, sweetheart? Don’t you still want to kiss like how those boys at school kissed?” Grinning, Louis made direct contact with him, gazing deeply into his eyes. “I’ll make it worthwhile for you, my love. All you got to do is follow what Daddy tells you to do.” Receiving a groan along with a faint ‘fine,’ Louis knew Harry gave his approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, Daddy... I look girly.

**Author's Note:**

> if anything was written incorrectly during the smut part (this whole entire 12k oneshot is /just/ smut tbh) i apologize oh god im sorry i dont watch gay porn i dont know what happens im sorry i just like writing gay smut im sorry mom im sorry dad im sorry to you all
> 
> a lot of people wanted me to write a daddy kink fic and well....... to those who have been waiting since october here you gooooooooooooo 
> 
> im sorry this is my first time writing a fic and if i misspell anything im sorry i probably didnt notice ok i cant write bye

It was cold out, barely 50 degrees, and all Louis wanted to do was wrap himself under his warm blankets with his phone in one hand and his cock in the other. He would come home after picking up his son, Harry, from school, preoccupy him with some toys or a nap, and hurriedly jump into bed so he could have a quick wank before he went to sleep. It was kind of a daily routine. Since Louis had no one else apart of his life besides his son, he didn’t have to worry about getting caught or about the come stains plastered all over his bed sheets. Well, not yet, at least.

Louis’ eyes got droopy as he was looking at the road in front of him for what seemed like an hour, but really was only ten minutes. He alternated his hands back and forth on the steering wheel, so he could blow warm air on each of them since the heater in the car didn’t do any good for him. 

He came up to the elementary school and parked his car at the usual spot where Harry was familiar with. Leaning against his car window, Louis wanted to get a bit of shut eye, but seconds after, the sound of the back car door opening alarmed him. 

“Hi Dad!” An overly anxious and excited Harry said a little bit too loud. Louis thought he had locked his doors, so he was a bit startled. 

“Hey, baby. How was school, darling?” Louis responded as he started his car engine with a yawn following after. 

“Oh my gosh, it was great. I have so much to tell you, Dad! So, there was these two b-” He began to get ready to ramble on about his day until he was interrupted. 

“Love, please save what you have to say for later. Dad’s a bit tired right now, but you can tell me all about what happened today at dinner, alright?” Looking up at the rear-view mirror, Louis made eye contact and waited to receive an okay where Harry immediately replied with a short nod. 

Louis loved to see Harry’s beautiful, little smile. It was the only thing he looked forward to every day, but today, he was too exhausted to deal with his son’s overly excited mood. It was a Friday too, and he had no idea why fatigue had hit him so bad. Another thing he had no idea about was why Harry was so jumpy and speedy to go home, but whatever it was, Louis didn’t think he would be able to keep up with how fast he was about to ramble on about his day like how he always does the day before the weekend starts.  
-

Leaning back against his chair and letting out a long sigh, Louis took out the car keys and was finally relieved to be home. 

Without delay, Harry bolted out of the car and hurried rapidly to his front door, waiting for his dad to come unlock it. 

“Why the hurry, sweetheart?” Louis tried to keep up with his pace, but his energy was drained to do so. 

“Because Dad, you told me to wait to tell you about my day until dinner! I want dinner now, so then I can tell you aaallll about it.” Harry looked up with a sloppy grin that rested on his face. 

Instead of replying, Louis inserted the key to unlock the door, and Harry skipped in front of him, so he could pull his arm towards the kitchen. “Isn’t this how slow old people move? You’re taking so long, Dad.” Harry kept pulling Louis while he pouted his lips and looked up at him with his glassy eyes. 

“Relax, baby. I’ll make us some dinner right now and then after, you can tell me every single detail. Does that sound alright?” He looked down at him with a crooked grin in which Harry responded with a big ‘yes.’ 

-

“So, Dad, are you ready for my story about my day?” Harry’s eyes gleamed with excitement. 

Louis gave a little nod as his response before Harry went on with whatever story he was so enthusiastic to tell. 

“Well, there were these two boys.” He tried to recollect his thoughts. “Oh, yeah! Their names are Brendan and Zayn, I think. I don’t really know them, but I saw them two...” He giggled uncontrollably while covering his face with both of his hands. 

A couple of minutes have passed and Harry was still giggling with his hands pulling his t-shirt over his mouth. 

“What were they doing?” Louis’ curiosity got the best of him since Harry seemed to be so shy about the topic. 

“They were,” He giggled once more, “They were kissing.” Harry finished off and added a smooch sound while pointing to his lips to emphasize his point on what they were doing.

Louis’ eyed bulged out slightly, but not noticeable enough for Harry to point it out. He thought to himself, _“My son is excited about two boys kissing? Boys? What is this supposed to mean?”_

“Dad, did you hear what I told you?” Harry’s eyes got bigger. “I just told you that I saw two _boys kissing at school.”_

“Yes, I heard you and that’s okay that they were. Do you have a problem with it?” Louis scratched his head while looking around the room. 

“No… It’s just,” Harry took a small breath in, “I just wanted to ask...” 

Louis waited for his son to finish his question, but it seemed he had his own train of thought as well. It looked like he was thinking whether he should state his question. He was about to open his mouth until Harry beat him to it. 

“I just wanted to ask you if maybe we can kiss like those boys at school.” His eyes looked everywhere, but into his dad’s eyes. 

Seconds passed, along with a whole lot of minutes as Louis dozed off into space after what his son has just asked. He didn’t have a reasonable way of telling him that it wasn’t proper for a dad to kiss their son on the lips. He had no problem with his baby turning gay and interacting with people the same gender as him in a certain way considering the fact he was gay himself, but despite that fact, Louis didn’t think either of them was quite ready to engage into that conversation. 

Forming a fist and placing it in front of his lips, so he could clear his throat, he began his response. “Baby...” Louis still didn’t know how to say what he had in mind. “N-not right now, but you can give your old man a kiss on the cheek.” He added, pointing to his cheek while he had relief that what he ended up saying was completely understandable. 

With a disappointed and smug face, Harry licked his lips sloppily to make the kiss all slobbery before he leaned towards his cheek. 

“A slobbery kiss is what you deserve, Dad!” He stuck his tongue out and quickly changed the topic. “Hey, can we watch a movie like old times, pretty pleeeeassee?” While he waited for an answer, he decided to extend the ‘please’ for as long as it’d take for his dad to respond. 

Louis deeply inhaled the air and he exhaled lightly before responding. He wasn’t feeling for a movie night and explaining that to Harry disappointed him once again, so he chose to distract his son with some Legos before heading off to his own room for the activity he had been impatiently waiting to do all day. 

-

Rolling his head back while caressing the growing member under his boxers achingly slow under the blankets, Louis felt something hot grow in the pit of his stomach as he listened to the moans coming from his phone. 

“F-fuck,” he muttered lowly under his own breath, his voice getting caught as he started to stroke himself expeditiously. 

As his eyes were still shut and his mind elsewhere, he wasn’t cautious of his surroundings. The door creaked as the knob twisted and a pair of feet tiptoed itself in, but Louis still didn’t seem to be aware of the noise. 

Peeking behind the door, then slowly creeping himself in, Harry softly whispered just in case Louis wasn’t awake. “Dad?”

He didn’t receive any response from the shut-eyed man lied on top of the bed under the blankets. The sound of harsh exhales that left his dad’s mouth was the only noise he heard in the room which he thought was just how he slept. 

Toys didn’t keep Harry amused long enough for Louis to finish what he was doing and because he left no response and had his eyes closed, Harry took it as if Louis was just fastened asleep. He decided to crawl into the bed and went besides him until he noticed a video was playing on his dad’s phone along with a box of tissue papers placed on top of the duvet. Not only did Harry notice, but so did Louis as he felt a figure next to him with heat radiating off of the body. 

Louis’ eyes shot up and bulged out as he noticed the brown-haired boy with a small mop of curls was right beside him. Thoughts jumbled throughout his mind when really, the assumption of when Harry got in the bed and how he was completely oblivious about it was what covered most of what he was thinking.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Harry cheerfully uttered. “Hey, dad. I thought you didn’t want to watch a movie?” His curiosity about everything never came to a stop. 

Louis attempted to hide his phone, but he ended up having more trouble to find it than hide it. He shakily answered, “What movie?” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry cocked his head to the side. “This movie, duh.” He held up the phone he snatched from his hand when Louis’ consciousness was out of mind. “What are they even doing anyways? And, why is that one dressed up so girly?” Harry pointed to one of the boys on the screen that wore nothing, but pink, lace underwear. He rambled on with his questions which gave Louis a bit of time to think of a solution.

It only seemed like a few seconds passed, but ended up being minutes that went by because his train of thought was interrupted by a loud call a while after. “Hello? Dad!” Harry got Louis’ attention back from looking off to the distance. 

“Y-yes, Harry?” Nervousness hit every part of his body. “Dear, will you please give me my phone back?” 

“I don’t think so,” Harry scrunched up his nose. He didn’t like to be ignored and he most definitely did not like not getting answers. “Answer my questions, please.” 

Louis had no idea how to explain the two men shagging each other in the “movie” to his 8 year old son. Unsure of how to answer, he began to stutter on his words until he figured out something. “W-w-well, baby. They’re just t-two boys having some fun?” He meant to end off with a statement, but it came out more like a question. 

“But, why is one of them wearing underwear that is for giiiiiiiiirls?” Harry dragged and extended the ‘i’ in girls for emphasis. 

“Because, darling, the other one thinks,” Louis stopped his sentence midway, so he could think of a way to state the reason and purpose for cross-dressing, so that it would be appropriate and his son would understand. “He thinks he looks extra handsome in it.” He leaned against his headboard. 

“But, dad... That’s so... Just so...” Harry tapped his head, trying to come up with a word for his thoughts about the boy wearing an intimate item that was for girls. “Weird.” He stuck his tongue out and scrunched his nose to display his disgust. 

The video continued to play and one of the boys was kitten licking the other one’s hole. Harry’s attention didn’t seem to be on the phone no longer as he was still thinking about the boy dressing up. But unlike Harry, Louis’ attention appeared to be all over it. His eyes kept traveling towards the phone which he tried to avoid because every time he would glance at the screen, his cock got harder. 

Since cross-dressing was one of Louis’ kinks and they were already on the topic of it, a proposition popped into his head. As much as he thought what he was thinking of doing was wrong, he didn’t care because it seemed to be that his cock that was increasing in size was telling him what to do. 

“Harry, baby.” He cleared his throat and his stomach clenched tighter. He got out of bed onto his feet and the cold breeze that hit his skin sent a shiver down his spine along with goose bumps down his thighs. “Get on all fours on top of the blankets now, please.” 

Avoiding eye contact, Harry slowly crept out of the warm layers of blankets. “Y-you’re not going to spank me, right? Dad, I didn’t do anything wrong. Please d-don’t spank me.” Usually, Louis was commanding for him to get on all fours when he would’ve done something out of line and needed spankings for punishment. This time, he didn’t do anything wrong which is the reason why he was puzzled. 

“I’m not going to spank you, love.” Louis received a soft ‘phew’ from Harry’s mouth. “But, darling, I want you to do me a favor before I leave to get something.” He made long eye contact, remaining silent for the boy sprawled on top of the bed with his hands pressed against the blankets, his knees bent to balance himself, and his tiny bum in the air bed to respond.

Harry was still uneasy and slightly uncomfortable around his own father which usually wasn’t the case, but at this moment, he felt a little out of the ordinary. “W-what is it, Dad?”

Debating if he should say what he wanted to say, Louis had no choice to since he couldn’t come with an alternative answer that would be logical. He breathed in and out before answering, “I want you to stop calling me, ‘Dad,’ do you hear me, sweetheart?” 

“Uh, then what do I call you?” Harry asked questionably. “Mom?” He giggled at his quirky joke. 

Without hesitation, Louis said discreetly, “Call me Daddy.” 

Knowing he wasn’t teasing and was deadly serious, Harry attempted to argue because he had called Louis ‘dad’ for half of his life. “But, Dad, I-” He started, but corrected himself before he’d get spanked for disobeying Louis’ orders. “Daddy.” 

“Such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you, my darling.” Louis smiled happily before walking to his black drawer in his room. “I’ve got something waiting in store for you right here, baby cakes.” 

He slid one of the drawers open, only to see a box that contains only he knows what. Smirking to himself before turning around, he grabbed the box and walked towards the tense and anxious boy placed on top of his bed who was in the position of a submissive. Harry put the sub in submissive and Louis couldn’t stand the wait any much longer to get the items that were in the box on Harry’s figure. 

Admiring the way Harry’s tiny bum stuck out in the air, Louis knew it was wrong to do the things he was about to do considering the fact he was his father and Harry was his son, but hesitation was the last thing on his mind. Knowing Harry would comply with his orders innocently and without delaying anything, Louis’ body grew hotter at the thought of gently taking control of his 8 year old princess. 

“You’re going to continue to be a good boy for Daddy, right?” Louis kissed the back of Harry’s ear, sending a little tingle down to Harry’s groin, but he had no idea what that feeling he just received was. 

“What was that, Dad?” Harry waited for an answer until realization kicked him. “I-I mean, what was that, Daddy?” He corrected himself, hoping he wouldn’t get punished for miscalling his dad the wrong name.

Louis’ slanted his head, wondering what Harry was referring to, but he took it as if he were trying to change the topic. “Before you ask questions, you have to answer Daddy’s questions first.” 

Letting out a low grunt, but too low for the fringe-haired man to hear, he replied. “Y-yes.” Harry still stuttered a bit with his answers since worries and anxiety filled his body. 

Louis gave him a glare and tilted his head downwards. “Who are you talking to?”

“I-I mean.” Harry started to get a bit nervous with how formidable and harsh his dad was being more than usual. “Yes, D-Daddy.” 

“My little princess, you’re so obedient.” He gave a little laugh before continuing on with the question his son had asked earlier. “So, what were you asking about a few seconds ago?” 

“What was that?” Harry had a bit of agitation as he was trying to think of a way to explain the feeling he felt when Louis kissed the back of his ear. “What was that feeling, Daddy? When you kissed that part behind my ear?” His explanation got more descriptive as he continued. “I got this good, tingly feeling in my willy.” Pointing to his crotch, Harry looked up at Louis with his glossy eyes only to see him chuckling.

“Baby, it’s because when I kissed that part behind your ear, it felt nice to you.” Having trouble on trying to say his explanation in a way where Harry would understand, Louis gave a small laugh. “You got that tingly part because I kissed your sweet spot, princess.” He knew Harry wouldn’t understand the term ‘sweet spot,’ so he began to describe it in third grader words. “It’s like when you try to find that one itchy part on your body. You keep on scratching that area of your skin where the itch is coming from until you find it. Once you do, it just feels so nice to get the itch out. Isn’t that right?” A small nod was given as Harry’s response. 

“It’s just like that, baby.” Louis came closer to the curly-haired boy’s neck and planted a long-lasting kiss at the same spot behind his ear that he pecked earlier. “You like it when Daddy kisses you there, don’t you?” A ‘mhm’ left Harry’s mouth and he extended the last ‘m’ which sounded like he was mixing a small, squeaky moan into his response which turned out to be accidental.

Louis detached his lips away from his son, so he could grab the box placed beside them both and surprise his little boy with what he had stored in it. “Now if you follow my orders, we can kiss like how those boys you saw at school did.” Louis attempted to compromise with him and he ended up getting a loud and an immediate ‘deal’ from Harry.

The box rested on top of Louis’ lap and he was more than enthusiastic to reveal what lied beneath it to Harry. With his long, veiny fingers, Louis delicately popped open the top of the box to display what was in it and what appeared inside made his eyes glow with delight. A pair of black thigh high socks with white frills and tiny bows sewed onto the front was placed beneath the light pink, lacey thong that Louis couldn’t wait to slide over Harry’s thick thighs. 

Harry got out of the bed and took a peek at the opened box with the lingerie folded inside. Remembering from the “movie,” he easily recognized it as the intimate clothing items that one of the boys from the video was wearing. Curious to see if it was his, he asked, “Daddy, is that yours?” 

Louis gave a witty grin before answering his question because Harry didn’t seem to have an idea it actually was for him, but soon was aware that Harry got out of his position. Deciding to give him a break, Louis waved his hand to Harry to give him the signal that it was okay for him to sit on the floor besides him. 

“You’re so pretty.” Louis caressed his face when the glassy-eyed boy came closer, picking up the loose strands of curls that covered his face to move behind his ear. “You’re my pretty little princess.” 

Harry scoffed. “Dad!!! Eee!!!” He folded his arms across his chest while he had an unamused expression plastered onto his face. “Stop calling me princess. I’m no girl, I’m a big boy and big boys don’t get called ‘princess.’” He didn’t have any fondness for the way his dad kept calling him pet names that were so feminine. He felt as if his own father saw him as a daughter of his own rather than a son. 

“But, baby… You’re my princess though. Since you’re my princess, I get to call you princess. Are you going to disagree with what Daddy wants to call you?” Louis continued to add emphasis on ‘my’ to show Harry his possessiveness, his affection, and to most definitely show that he’s _his_ princess. 

Sticking his tongue out, Harry knew not to disagree any longer and to allow his daddy to call him by any name he desires. Fighting off the urge to complain, he didn’t feel he deserved a punishment for arguing about something unreasonable, so he relaxed and leaned against the side of the bed. 

Changing the topic, Louis tapped his pointer finger under Harry’s chin. “Baby, I can’t get over how pretty you are.” 

“Daddy, you already told me that.” Harry finished off with a ‘hmph’ and another crossed arms in front of his chest. 

“But, Harry, I just wanted to tell you that there’s something you’d look even prettier with on…” Harry’s heart thumped moderately quicker, thinking his dad was going to demand him to wear the girly lingerie. Being called princess was enough for him, but wearing underwear and stockings that were for girls crossed the line. “W-what is it?” Harry choked out a question with nothing, but nervousness. Unfortunately, the words that left Louis’ lips didn’t satisfy Harry’s ears. “Oh, just this pink thong along with these frilly stockings.” Giving off a smirk while presenting the box in his face, Louis knew that no matter how much Harry would complain about having to wear them, he would end up breathing heavily while cuddling himself up to Louis with the lingerie on by the end of the night. 

“You’re not going to make me wear that...” A shiver crept down Harry’s spine because of the thought of the items on him and also because of the cold breeze that slipped under and through his t-shirt. “Are you?”

Louis gave a laugh that was short, but was short enough to let him know that he definitely was planning to. “Want to kiss like those boys at school?” Harry shook his head up and down rapidly in response as he rubbed his goose bump filled arms constantly with his palms. “Follow Daddy’s orders.” 

Harry had no interest to know what Louis had in store for him. He didn’t know whether he was messing with him, but Harry certainly did not want to know what else he planned to do to him for the night. As time passed, Harry was still clueless and went with the flow, only to avoid receiving a punishment for disobeying. 

“Take off your pajamas please, so Daddy can put this pretty little underwear with these pretty little stockings on that pretty little body of yours.” Waiting patiently for Harry to strip his clothes off, Louis picked up the lingerie and placed them on his lap while imagining them over his son’s bottom half. His hard-on decreased in size to a semi, but when the imaginations roamed throughout his mind, it slowly crept its way back to the size it was before, hard as rock. 

The petite green-eyed, curly-haired boy felt uneasy as to why Louis wanted him to wear the pink underwear. Despite the fact that it was underwear for girls, Harry paid more attention to its color, being the boy he is. Pink was too much of a feminine color to him and that was all his eyes paid particular attention to as the man with the side slicked-back hair helped him out of his pants. Louis seemed to be in a hurry as he gave assistance in a rather quick pace. 

Both eyeing the lacy undergarments, a hand hovered over them, taking a hold of the whole lot. “Don’t squirm around, baby cakes. You don’t want Daddy spanking you over something silly, right?” The right side of Louis’ lips tweaked up into a half-grin. “Sit on my lap, princess, so I can put these on you.” He sensed Harry’s reluctance, but was stunned to see him sit on his lap promptly.

“So… pink…” Harry muttered to himself, overreacting in his head about the fact the underwear was a color he absolutely despised. 

“What was that, baby?” Louis cocked his head to the side and leaned forwards to get a better view of his son’s face. He quickly received a small ‘nothing’ as an answer to his question. “Alright then, spread your legs slightly for me.” Harry complied with the command and the pink, lace underwear slid up his chunky thighs all the way up until the waistband reached his hipbones. Louis made sure it wasn’t too loose on his body and he decided to give Harry a little squeeze to the bum which made a loud giggle escape the rosy-cheeked boy’s lips after. 

While a mirror was rested in front of them, the boy in the lace underwear took a quick glance at himself before folding his arms against his torso. “These are the girly things that one boy was wearing in the movie you were watching earlier, right?” Harry pouted. 

“Yes, Harry. Be a good boy and keep it on if you want to get what you want.” Louis responded with a small glare to show he was still on the deal he made a few minutes ago with him. 

A long sigh was released from the pouty-lipped boy’s mouth. “But, Daddy… I look girly.” Harry’s voice altered, so it became squeaky and slightly pitched higher to emphasize his complaint. The stockings weren’t yet put on and he was aware, but the underwear itself was a bit too out of hand for Harry to manage.

“Remember the deal, sweetheart? Don’t you still want to kiss like how those boys kissed?” Grinning, Louis made direct contact with him, gazing deeply into his eyes. “I’ll make it worthwhile for you, my love. All you got to do is follow what Daddy tells you to do.” Receiving a groan along with a faint ‘fine,’ Louis knew Harry gave his approval. 

Louis couldn’t wait to get his hands all over Harry’s petite little bum, but he held back his eagerness for a bit, so he could take the time to admire his pretty boy in the pretty lingerie that he saved just in case a day came when he wanted to use it, and _thank god_ he ended up buying it that one day when he was planning not to because today was that day.

One leg at a time, he slipped on the black, frilly stockings that stretched out until it hit Harry’s upper thighs. Licking his lips, Louis devoured the sight of his baby in lingerie and how it was all for him to play with for the night. 

“D-Daddy…” Pouting his light pink lips, he let out a teensy whine as he poked continuously at his crotch. “Why is it so, like, hard all of a sudden?” Harry’s eyes were glued onto his crotch, distracted by how it felt. “It kind of hurts.”

The sight of Harry’s tiny bulge made Louis’ anticipation increase vastly. His son was experiencing one of the many boners he would be having in his life and Louis didn’t have any clue on how to explain what it was, so thinking of the best way to respond, he did. “Daddy will take care of that for you later, princess.” Once the words left his mouth, his own increased its size immensely. Swaying slightly underneath Harry’s bum, Louis attempted to get some sort of friction without Harry detecting what he was trying to do. 

“Is your willy hard too?” The watery-eyed lad dipped his head to the side, curiosity clearly shown within his facial expression. “I can feel it underneath my bum, Daddy.” Harry concealed his mouth with his palms as he let out a short giggle. 

Louis was stuck on his words, deciding on how to respond. He launched in by stuttering. “U-Uh, well…” He received a baffled look from his son as he was distinctly showing his confusion.

“Can I…” Harry breathed in and looked steadily into Louis’ eyes before he finished. “Touch it?” As the words left his mouth, Louis’ voice got caught, but before he knew it, he was nodding his head rapidly. 

Nudging it like it was something he’s never seen before, Harry placed his entire palm onto his dad’s crotch, the boxers being the only item preventing Louis’ cock from having skin-to-skin contact with Harry’s tiny digits. Although his voice was usually high, Louis’ moans were in a rather different tone. Short, raspy moans left his mouth that only caused by his own son palming at his length.

“Yours is so hard, Daddy.” Harry continued to lightly lay his fingers on his dad’s cock, feeling every bit he was able to perceive through the blocking fabric. “It’s as hard as mine!” His left hand traveled down south to stroke his member on top of the lace underwear while he did the same to Louis with his right, comparing the two. 

Gasps escaped Louis’ lips as he struggled to utter the words that tormented his patience. “D-Daddy wants to feel your hands on my w-willy underneath my boxers.” 

Receiving a shrug, Harry frankly replied. “As long as I get to kiss you like how Brendan kissed Zayn.” Once the words were said, he didn’t put any minutes to waste because within seconds, Harry’s hands were through one of Louis’ leg opening, wrapping around his shaft. 

Voice hitched, eyes closed, thighs twitched. Louis was an absolute mess only by Harry’s tiny fingers playing around with both of their own cocks. The smaller boy was against his elbows on the floor, lying down with his legs that were covered with the sheer thigh highs dangling in the air. While his eyes were focused on feeling every texture of his dad’s prick, Louis paid attention to how vulnerable Harry looked with lingerie on. He wanted to put his own hands all over his dainty body. He wanted to see him slightly wrecked with heavy exhales leaving his mouth on the bed. All Louis really wanted was just to fuck somebody and he definitely knew Harry wasn’t the person for the job. 

Thinking to himself, Louis thought of ways he could fulfill his desire and need to his son without hurting himself mentally and hurting Harry physically. One half of his mind pulled away from doing any deep sexual activity with his 8 year old son while the other half dragged him to do whatever lust brought him to. During the process of thinking through things, his son was practically giving him a hand job, I mean – Louis thought there was no choice, but to continue. 

He knew it was bad. He knew it was wrong. He had no idea what he was doing, but it was an in the moment kind of thing and Louis didn’t know how to stop himself. As he refocused back into reality, Louis took a glance at Harry to see him concerned as ever as he examined Louis’ member. 

“Why is your willy so big?” Taking a closer look, Harry brought his hands up, wrapping it around the base. “Will mine grow this big when I’m older, Daddy?” His hands that gripped around it moved up and down in a slow motion until he reached his head. Using his pointer finger, Harry rubbed the slit which made droplets of pre-come stick to his finger. He brought the finger up to his nose, giving it a waft, before plopping it into his mouth without permission. Beads of pre-come landed on top of his lip while he swirled his tongue around his finger. Tasting the exquisite flavor, Louis eyed his actions that made a hot, sharp pooling in his stomach form again as he felt his cock become stiffer around Harry’s left palm. “Why did that gooey stuff I just tasted come out from down there?”

Harry’s curiosity killed Louis. Not liking his irrelevant questions, he thought of something quick to say before telling him the next order he’s been dying for to happen. “Enough of questions, babe, Daddy has a new job for you and afterwards, we can kiss like those boys at school all you want.” A sloppy grin was plastered on both of their faces. “Did you like what you tasted?”

Harry slapped his tongue against the roof of his mouth continually while tapping his pointer finger to his cheek. “Well, it tasted sort of weird. What was it?” His inquisitiveness got the best of him, but he couldn’t help not knowing everything. 

“You don’t need to know, but…” Drifting off midway through his sentence, Louis pressed his teeth against his bottom lip. “You know how you stuck your finger in your mouth while swirling your tongue around it?” He waited for confirmation until he received a short nod as response. “Daddy wants you to do that down here instead.” Pointing to his crotch, Louis gave an uncertain facial expression until Harry started tugging at Louis’ plaid boxers down unexpectedly without further directions given.

While his eyebrows were knitted together as his eyes squinted a bit, Harry had all ambition to get Louis’ boxers off while he was sitting. It wasn’t much of a tough task, but he was a weak one. As the plaid boxers hit Louis’ knees, Harry stayed on the floor with his tummy still against the ground, but he scooted himself closer to get a better view of the older man’s cock. 

Still feeling every bit of his flesh on the man’s member, Harry took his last pump before tilting his head back and opening his baby pink, pouty lips. Louis couldn’t keep his eyes off his son’s lips, admiring the way it was so glossy and plump. He thought it’d look beautiful all over his cock and within seconds, Louis witnessed it in front of his own very eyes. Without further or do, he bucked his hips just enough between the distance of him and Harry. By instinct, Harry lifted himself up and sat on his knees, so he was able to crouch down which turned out to be more of a comfortable position.  
Keeping his mouth opened around Louis’ cock, Harry slid his lips further up until Louis’ head hit the back of his throat and he didn’t have a gag reflex which was a surprise to Louis. Right away, Harry bobbed his head backwards to go more towards the head of his cock. The green-eyed boy was more focused on the cock rather than his dad’s reaction, but Louis was thankful he wasn’t paying attention to how he reacted because his lips were pressed firmly together, hummed moans were going through his throat, his green-blue eyes were fixed on Harry’s lips, and his hips kept bucking up involuntarily. Louis wanted more. Louis needed more. 

“Baby, you want to use your right hand to go up and down at the areas that your mouth can’t fit?” Uttering the words out, Louis gave an unsure grin as he directed his pointer finger to the untouched area. Harry’s head popped up, glaring into his eyes. “I-I need you to do that for me, p-please. It makes Daddy feel good, princess.” 

“Anything for you, Daddy.” Shuffling near his prick, Harry used both of his hands instead of one to grab a hold of his shaft. Opening his mouth, his lips pouted before it was on the older man’s cock once more. Using his hands to stroke the upper area of his shaft, Harry put his tongue to work towards Louis’ slit of his head. Harry concentrated towards that area since that was the area the pre-come leaked out of. The flavor was distinctively sharp, but Harry couldn’t get enough which only made him bob his head at a more rapid pace. The taste was so exquisite and out of the ordinary, Harry wanted more of it. He had no idea what it was but at the moment, he didn’t have a care in the world because all he brought his focus to was the light droplets of juices that came out of Louis’ slit every time he flicked his tongue over it. 

The faster Harry sucked, the closer Louis was drawing to an orgasm. Eyeing each movement Harry decided to do, Louis felt a panging sensation circle in his gut that traveled all the way down to his groin. He thought every single action his son did was enticing. He was aroused by his 8 year old son and his mind was telling him it was wrong, but his body screamed, ‘Yes, I want this.’ Arching his back as he rolled his head and eyes, Louis knew he was close. He was very close. 

Louis’ thick thighs twitched against Harry’s ear and as response, a teensy giggle left the boy with the cock between his upper and bottom lip’s mouth. When the little laugh was released from his mouth, vibrations transferred throughout his entire cock and right there and then, Louis came undone. 

Grabbing a handful of his own hair along with Harry’s mop of curls with both of his hands, a high-pitched, loud moan filled the entire room that belonged to Louis. While grinding his hips in the air to ride out his orgasm, Louis panted out groans and shots of milky liquid hit the back of Harry’s throat which caused Harry to release his fingers and back away. 

“Oh my god. What was that!?” Harry scrunched his face in disgust as he rubbed off some of the come that landed on his eyelashes and cheeks when he pulled away. 

Still out of breath, Louis gave out a chuckle at his reaction to the taste of his come, but mainly because of where his come landed. “That was the gooey thing you tasted on your finger.” He grinned at Harry sticking out his tongue, attempting to get rid of the flavor on his taste buds. “Just… more of it, really.” Louis plopped himself onto his bed, legs weak and shaking as he stood up. 

“Oh, well. It tasted better when it was just only a little bit.” Folding his arms against his chest, Harry got up and sat himself on top of the edge of the bed, following Louis. 

Giving off a lopsided grin, Louis giggled before responding. “Oh, c’mere.” He opened his arms wide, allowing Harry to voluntarily jump into Louis’ arms. Once Louis was caressing and holding him, he began to praise Harry with kisses from his temples to his jawline. “You were so good, princess. So, so good for Daddy.” Snuggling into his neck, Louis made another string of pecks all the way up to that spot behind his ear starting off with Harry’s collarbone. 

Receiving a small ‘mm,’ Louis figured he hit the spot where he kissed last time that Harry absolutely loved. “Right there, Daddy. That’s where you kissed last time.” Harry’s eyes were shut, feeling and enjoying every kiss he was praised with from his daddy. Louis’ lips started to attach closer and closer to the glossy-lipped boy. A kiss was laid on Harry’s cheek and another kiss was laid on his jawline, yet another kiss was laid on the corner of his lip that Louis lingered onto. 

“Please, please, please, Daddy!” The curly-haired boy begged. “I’m keeping on the girly underwear, I put your willy in my mouth, and I followed your orders. Isn’t that enough for you, Daddy?” Rambling on and on, Louis glued his eyes to his face, laughing quietly to himself at how much Harry wanted to kiss him. He found it cute – maybe a little too cute. Don’t get Louis wrong, he wanted to kiss Harry as badly as Harry wanted to kiss him, he was just waiting for the right time to do it. “Daddy, just kiss me alre-“ Interrupted by a lingering kiss, Harry’s instinct was to cup Louis’ face with his tiny palms. Doing the same, Louis caressed Harry’s porcelain white face that had bits of red on his cheeks with his huge hands, moving strands of hair behind Harry’s ear. 

The kiss felt like it went on for hours, but was probably only for a couple of minutes. It was sweet and simple, closed mouths with continuous pecks involving no tongue whatsoever, that is until Harry began to mumble words into Louis’ mouth where Louis replied with a wide smile against his teeth. 

Harry detached himself from his lips to ask a question. “Can I kiss your tongue, Daddy?” With wide eyes and a pouted lip, Harry looked up at Louis. “Please! C’mon, those boys in the movies were kissing each other tongues, so why can’t we?

Obviously knowing the porno influenced Harry’s mindset along with the boys engaging sexual contact with each other that went to his school, Louis decided to take this to his advantage, hoping this would lead up to what his body was craving for. 

Cranking his mouth open, Harry leaned forward with puckered lips and laid a tiny peck on Louis’ pink tongue that was out in the open. Giving it multiple kisses, Harry opened his own mouth and swirled his tongue around Louis’ just like how he did with his cock. With want and need covering up 90% of Louis’ body, his immediate reaction was to grab a hold of Harry’s petite body to place him underneath his body on top of the bed. 

The taste of his saliva was bland with a hint of flavor of his own come. Louis was careless and all he put his mind on was to get what he wanted and what he wanted was something that could possibly get him into jail. 

Tongues still twirling and dancing together, it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough for Louis and sooner or later, it wasn’t enough for Harry. 

Harry pulled away with his eyebrows scrunched together, “Dadddddy.” He extended the word to grab Louis’ attention. “It hurts even more and it feels extra, extra hard.” Widening his arms as he said each ‘extra,’ Harry’s eyes flickered back up to his dad’s eyes back down to his pink panties with his hard-on underneath. “It feels even harder than how yours was.”

Feeling pity that he had forgotten about his son’s needs, Louis gently told Harry to lie down on the bed with a pillow underneath while he began to travel his body and hands down south near Harry’s lace panties. 

“I’ll take care of you, princess.” Caressing Harry’s face with his right hand, Louis used his other to tug at the waistband of Harry’s panties. “Just like how you did for me, for Daddy.” 

Squirmy hands touching a squirmy body wasn’t exactly an easy task, but things soon calmed as Louis’ cold palms wrapped around Harry’s tiny length, sending goose bumps down Harry’s chunky thighs. 

Although Louis’ hands were a bit too big to hold Harry’s cock, the solution was solved when his cock was inserted into a saliva-filled mouth, making it moist within seconds. Louis began to slide his mouth up and down, lapping his tongue along the underside which sent a twitch against his ear. Earning a grin and a small chuckle, Harry twisted his upper body constantly with his hands fisting the bed sheets while the vibrations from Louis’ mouth traveled up through his cock to his gut. 

“Mm, uhn, gah.” A variety of random noises were constantly leaving Harry’s lips. The smaller boy’s hands reached forward, not knowing what he was supposed to grab, and ended up deciding to clench onto the air. “F-feels so weird, but it feels s-so good, Da-da-daddy.” Whines were released from Harry’s lips as Louis bobbed his head at a quicker pace with his eyes glued to his son’s reaction to everything he was giving him. 

In his own gut, a hot sensation filled that part of Louis’ body. Being able to be the reason why Harry was squirming so much because of _his mouth_ , _his_ hands, just _his_ control was so appealing. Arousal was all Louis felt and he couldn’t wait to get his cock into his baby’s hole. 

Louis swiped his tongue all over Harry’s cock to give him the full, entire sensation of what he has never experienced before. He wanted to make Harry’s first encounter with sexual pleasure the best he’d ever experience and hopefully, the things he planned for his baby that night would have fulfilled what he was trying to accomplish. 

Louis grew a raging hard-on and he felt it increase its size bigger and it slowly lifted itself upwards against his stomach, painfully and achingly slow. All he wanted was to fill his baby boy’s needs before returning back to his own, but he felt as if he could probably come without even being touched only because of the reaction he was receiving from Harry, needless to the say that that was the reason why it was so difficult to pay attention to his son and himself. Louis’ mind was telling him to not touch himself and get off by Harry, but his body was telling him the exact opposite and his free hand twitched in response with debate whether if he should get himself off or to wait. 

As he sucked harder and a little more towards the base of his cock since he was able to fit the smaller boy’s entire prick into his mouth, more strings of ‘daddy’s’ left Harry’s lips. “Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy.” Harry’s eyes were clenched tightly together while his curly hair was tousled all over the place. He looked absolutely wrecked and what made Louis’ excitement ignite is that he wasn’t even close to finishing the plans he had in mind for Harry. 

“I think I’m going to pee, oh god, I’m going to pee.” Worry began to ravel around Harry’s frame, but Louis soon began to calm him down. “No, baby, you’re going to do the thing my willy did into your mouth.” Relaxing him with a bunch of ‘it’s okay’ and ‘just relax,’ the older boy was impatiently anxious for Harry’s beads of come to shoot over his lips and into his mouth. 

Although Harry was only eight and his come was most likely to be only a few droplets, Louis was going to take what he could get; he just wanted to make his baby boy pleased. “Tell Daddy what you want, sweetheart.” 

Louis replaced his mouth with his hand as he waited for Harry’s response. The slight, small strokes he gave his son with his palm drove him insane and Harry’s throat got caught as he struggled to respond. “I d-don’t know. All I know is that I feel like I’m going to p-pee, but my willy f-feels so g-good in y-y-your mouth.” 

As instinct, Louis started palming his cock at a faster pace before launching his tongue over the slit of Harry’s head once again, receiving dripping bits of pre-come on his bottom lip. His cheeks began to hollow as he inserted Harry’s entire length into his mouth, swirling his cock over the top, then proceeding to his underside which was routine since when he did that, Louis received countless of squeaky moans mixed with a couple of daddy’s from Harry’s chapped, pink lips. 

“Da-da, d-daddy, I’m so sorry, I’m going to pee in y-your mouth.” His eyes were still shut and his thighs twitched against the side of Louis’ head, earning a light chuckle, sending vibrations throughout Harry’s cock to his stomach, throwing him over the edge. Louis knew his baby boy was about to reach his high any second now, and once Louis gave his last lick along one of Harry’s prominent, pumping vein, ecstasy came over the smaller boy’s body. 

Come shot into Louis’ mouth and bits of droplets landed on his face and Louis loved every bit of it. Leaving his face down between Harry’s legs, Harry’s chunky, little thighs continued to twitch here and there which was the reason why Louis kept his head in between his thighs. He loved, absolutely craved for guys’ legs to twitch against his ears and here, he had his little princess’ thighs twitching all over the place against the sides of his head. 

Aftershocks of Harry’s orgasms unraveled itself slowly and he felt like he couldn’t take anything, but he had no idea what Louis had in store for him just yet. This was barely even the beginning. 

“I just p-peed in y-your mouth and you’re not m-mad at me, Daddy?” Still out of breath, Harry exhaled harshly after finishing his question. 

A light chuckle was all Louis gave out until he formed some words in his mouth. “Baby, that wasn’t pee. You shot out the white, gooey stuff my willy shot into your mouth earlier.” 

Scrunching his eyebrows together along with his nose in disgust, Harry pulled up his knickers and leaned towards his side with his legs still shaking a bit after the first orgasm he had ever experienced and for his first orgasm, it was the most intense one yet. He was only eight years old after all, what did he know? 

“Come give Daddy a kiss.” Louis puckered his lips, waiting for Harry to lean and cup his face for a peck. Doing exactly what Louis thought he would do, Harry’s tiny hands caressed the bigger boy’s gritty cheeks and leaned in. Their lips touched and Louis felt like everything was spinning as if everything was where it was supposed to be, he felt like, maybe, just maybe, he was in love with his eight year old son. 

The kiss was lingered onto a little too long only because Louis grazed his tongue over the curly-haired boy’s bottom lip whereas instinct, Harry parted his lips to allow his tongue to swirl with his own. The green-eyed boy began to mumble words against Louis’ teeth. “Iv tash tbe liggke googh dstuff ehw I dshnt-“ 

“What was that, babe?” Louis pulled apart even though he never wanted to. He never wanted it to end and he knew it was wrong. He knew It was so wrong to do what he was doing at that moment, what he did a few minutes before that, and what he was planning to do in a couple of minutes, but Louis felt something in his inner gut. In there, he felt like it was so… right. 

Harry interrupted his train of thought and told him, “I taste that gooey stuff on your tongue, Daddy. How come you taste it without being grossed out?” 

“Baby, I’m used to it.” Louis gave a small laugh. “But, any who, I would like for you to lie on your stomach now, my beautiful baby boy.” He was not done with Harry one bit. Louis had more in mind for him, so much more. 

Pressing chaste kisses against Harry’s pale, porcelain skin, starting with his sweet spot behind his ear, moving on to his neck as well as his shoulder, trailing downwards until he got closer to his baby’s bum, Louis admired the way Harry was all sprawled out on his stomach, looking like he just got fucked, but they haven’t even reached that part yet which made Louis’ lips tweak up into a smirk. Before putting his tongue to work, the older boy began to tug on Harry’s lace panties once again, making his tiny arsecheeks bounce. All Louis wanted to do was to spank the living hell out of him because oh god, he thought it would be a beautiful sight to see, Harry’s arsecheeks all red with the outline of his hand on one of them, but considering the fact his son was only eight, he came with the conclusion to not do so. 

Demanding Harry to balance himself on his knees with his face down against the sheets while his bum flaunted up in the air made Harry a bit frightened as he believed he was going to receive punishment spankings. Having no clue what was about to happen, Harry shakily asked, “Y-you’re not going to s-spank me, r-r-right Daddy?” In which Louis replied with a soft sigh, he realized he made it appear as if he was going to spank him, but how was he supposed to explain – _Oh, baby, as much as I want to spank you, I’m not going to, but I’m just going to lick your hole and finger you to get you all ready for Daddy’s cock._ Yeah… right, he wasn’t planning on it. 

Coming up with an answer, Louis replied. “Of course not, baby. Daddy is just going to make you feel really good again. Trust me, princess, it’ll feel weird at first, but it’ll feel better as long as you don’t squirm.” Receiving no response as he looked at the back of Harry’s head, he continued. “Can you promise Daddy you won’t squirm?” Getting no answer besides the stutter of ‘I’ only, he didn’t want to have to repeat himself over again, so with a firm voice, Louis began. “Answer me.” 

“Y-yes…” Harry started. “I promise.” He shifted his head to the side, attempting to get comfortable in the position he was in. “I-I promise, Daddy.” 

Louis smiled proudly. “Good boy.” After praising him, he began to roam his hands over Harry’s arse and sat himself up to get comfortable. 

Cold palms cupped the arse cheeks that were covered by lace panties which sent hitched breaths into the ear of the man who was caressing Harry’s arsecheeks. Listening to the continuous soft, needy whimpers, Louis pulled down the knickers in one swift motion until it hit the back of Harry’s knees. The chilly breeze hit the skin of the curly-haired boy’s bum which sent slight shivers across his spine. 

Admiring Harry’s tiny, pretty, and pink hole, Louis got closer to it every time a second passed. He was inches away, centimeters away, and if he were to stick out his tongue, the older boy would be having physical contact with his little princess’ hole. It had to be done sooner or later and he stuck his tongue out, flicking it around and outside of his sensitive skin which sent high pitched whines out of Harry’s mouth. 

Trying to flinch away from the unordinary feeling, Louis couldn’t help, but to bring his hands up to lock Harry’s thighs in place. “Remember what you promised me not so long ago, princess?” Harry quickly replied with an uneasy voice, “But, d-daddy… why are you licking my bum hole?” A small giggle escaped Louis’ lips as he hovered his body over Harry’s, leaning in towards his ear. 

The blue-eyed boy spoke lowly into his ear before planting a small peck on his cheek. “It’ll feel really good if you just wait and relax for now, okay? Don’t you want to be a good little boy for Daddy?” Snuggling into his neck, he pulled away and shifted back over near Harry’s arse. 

Giving a loud sigh, Harry responded. “Alright, okay, and yes, I want to be a good for you, Daddy, and only you.” With that, Louis quickly praised him with another ‘good boy’ answer. 

Traveling his hands over the petite, round arse cheeks laid in front of him, Louis put both of his hands on the two of them, separating the two as far as he could to get a better view and accessibility to Harry’s pink hole. 

Louis moaned in satisfaction as his pupils dilated at the sight. He was so ready to get what he wanted and what he wanted was to fuck his year old son in the gentlest way possible. If that was even possible with how much lust his body contained, he didn’t even know if he’d have enough self-control.

The older boy stuck his tongue out and lapped it over the ring of muscle around Harry’s hole hungrily, but gently, just enough pressure, so he wouldn’t hurt him. Soft cries continued to leave Harry’s lips as the unfamiliar kitten licks he was receiving from Louis on his hole kept going on and on. Harry tried his best to hold himself together and not flinch since he’d know Louis would only lock his thighs in place and go on even rougher, so he turned his head back and forth against the bed sheets with flushed cheeks as a distraction. Flicking his tongue around the pretty, pink hole placed before his eyes, Louis flipped it back and forth, up and down, right in the center of his hole, so he could prepare his baby for what he didn’t see coming. 

Louis placed his left hand on the side Harry’s arse cheeks to keep him balanced and used his free hand to caress the smaller boy’s soft, baby skin on the other cheek before putting his hand in the pocket of his hoodie that was laid beside the two of them on top of the duvet. Louis grabbed the squeezable bottle of lube along with a condom packet that he got from the drawer that also contained the lingerie that Harry was wearing, making it unnoticeable for Harry to catch, but it wasn’t like he was paying attention since he was tossing his head around because of the constant licks he was felt on his hole. Placing the lube and the packet beside him, he continued to use his free hand to outline the ring of muscle that was moistened with his saliva. Aggressiveness began to take over a part of Louis’ body because within minutes, his tongue was pushed inside of the curly-haired boy’s hole and cries of pleasure was all that left Harry’s mouth. 

“Oh m-my god.” Harry nearly shouted. “I-I think… I want more.” Planting his face into the bed sheets with his hands over his head, Harry’s cock grew up against his stomach and his light exhales converted into loud, harsh pants. “P-please, please, pl-please.”

Louis absolutely loved what he heard and what he saw. He adored it when men struggled to keep their breaths at a regular pace and panted eagerly while they begged for more all because of his own teasing. When the words, ‘I want more,’ escaped Harry’s lips, all his mind was on was somehow getting his massive cock up his baby boy’s tiny, tight hole. 

Pulling his tongue out and quickly lubing his middle finger with his saliva, Louis gently and slowly shifted his finger inside of the smaller boy’s hole, automatically feeling his muscles contract around his finger. _God, he was so fucking tight._ All Louis wanted at that moment was to feel how tight it would be around his cock and he groaned at the thought. Maybe Louis didn’t have enough respect for either of them since he was trying to fuck his eight year old son for god’s sake, but having his cock up a guy’s ass was an offer he wouldn’t refuse to take. 

Louis began to move his digit tantalizingly slow, but he needed his hole stretched out more. As he was getting ready to moisten the next finger he was close to inserting, Harry gave out a small yelp, interrupting him. “Please, D-Daddy, more.”

“Be patient, love, Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you now.” Louis replied softly, just to give the message to his son that he was being sincere about not wanting to hurt him even when his aggressiveness turned around multiple times on him. 

Hovering over Harry’s arse, Louis put his left hand to use by spreading his arse cheeks as far as possible as he began to spill out his saliva on his fingers and onto Harry’s hole to moisten both of them. The older boy rubbed the saliva around the hole to spread out the moisture and sooner or later, Harry had tear-stained cheeks and was moaning strings of ‘moremoremoremore,’ even when Louis already had four fingers up his ass. 

“Now listen, baby, Daddy’s going to put his willy in your bum hole now. It will hurt for the first few minutes, but if you relax like how you did before, it’ll be alright, okay?” The ongoing explanations that Louis tried to clear up only sounded like, ‘blahblahblah’ in Harry’s ears because all he wanted was more and the four fingers inserted into his hole was just not enough, so he began begging for more although he already did. “More please. Oh god, just give me more, Da-daddy. I need m-more.” 

As a response, Louis gently took out his fingers and he felt Harry’s muscles start to contract at his fingertips because of the emptiness. Using his free hand, he tugged his boxers downward until it hit the back of his knees and quickly ripped the condom packet with his teeth and slid the latex onto his cock hastily before squeezing some of the lube from the bottle beside him onto his cock, immediately stroking it from head to the where the condom ended until it was moistened enough. Using the leftover lube on his fingertips, the older boy twirled his finger around his baby boy’s hole, admiring how it was fluttering with want, preparing it once more. “You ready for Daddy’s cock, princess?”

Harry’s eyes were shut tightly along with his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, he managed to choke out lines of pleases. “Bring your body up and hold yourself up on your palms,” Louis commanded. 

Following his demand right after he has given it, Louis began to swipe his prick over and around Harry’s entrance, teasing the both of them. Both of their cocks grew hot and a little bit harder against their stomachs and Louis had to use his hand to guide his own down. 

This was it. He was going to fuck his eight year old boy tonight and he was going to regret it, but as for now, Louis loved absolutely every fucking thing he has done so far and he’s sure he will love everything he’s about to do no matter what the consequences would be.

Giving his arse on last rub along with another separation of the cheeks, Louis eased his cockhead tantalizingly, gently, and softly into Harry’s tight, pink hole. Feeling the softness, he also felt the muscles immediately contract and ravel itself around his cock that was much too big for Harry to handle, but he wasn’t planning on stopping unless Harry claimed he couldn’t take it anymore.

Harry’s eyes bulged out at the feeling with a loud cry of ‘daddy’ following after. With the small section of his dad’s cock rested in his hole, a stinging sensation ran from his toes to his prick, traveling to his gut and above. A hot pooling began to form in his stomach and one side of him was telling him he couldn’t take it, that Louis’ cock was far too big for him, but the other side was telling him ‘moremoremoremore.’ 

“It stings.” Harry choked out a sob and tears began rolling down his cheeks. Louis was definitely too big for him to take, but in some parts of Harry’s body, he wanted more still and convinced himself that he was able to handle the immense size of the older boy’s cock in his hole. 

“Do you want me to take it out, babe? I will if you tell me to.” Louis was okay with anything as long as it didn’t hurt his little baby, and as much as Louis wanted this, he couldn’t possibly put his wants before Harry’s safety. 

The curly-haired boy inhaled deeply and exhaled softly, he didn’t know. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he replied with what came up into his mind first. “Just… more. I-I think I can take it.” Well, Harry _thought_ he was able to take it, but really, neither of them knew if he was capable or not. 

“Are y-you sure, sweetheart? I’ll sto-“ Louis was cut off with a shout from Harry. “Daddy!” Giving another long sigh to display his annoyance, Harry firmly added. “Just fuck me already.”

Surprised by his choice of words considering the fact he was only eight, Louis rather waste no time now and to have his inquisition begin after he would be finished with Harry. But, although those words shouldn’t have left his mouth and all Louis primarily thought of it was that it was filth only because of the fact Harry said it, his cock thought differently as those words increased the hardness of it. Louis thought it was so wrong to be turned on by dirty words that came out of his eight year old son’s mouth, but then again, he looked back at the things he have done previously and thought of it as nothing and continued to slide himself in gradually, moaning heavily as he savored the feeling of how tight Harry was around him. 

“Beg, princess, tell me what you want Daddy to do.” Louis thought it’d be amusing to see more begs and whimpers come through Harry’s throat, he wanted to feel, to see, to hear how desperate he was for this because oh god, he thought it’d be so hot and turned out… it was. 

“I want you to fuck me please, please, please. I have been such a good for you, haven’t I? So, don’t I deserve this? God, please, just…” Pausing for a bit of hair to catch his breath, Harry finished. “Fuck me, Daddy.”

Only a few seconds have passed and Louis had himself half way in, knowing he wouldn’t be able to fit his entire cock into Harry’s hole. Wincing in pain while tears continued to escape through the green eyes of the curly-haired boy, Harry didn’t want anything to stop since he begged for this and he knew the intensive pain would eventually turn into pleasure. Within a few minutes of relaxation and a bit of movement, he was right. 

“M-mooo-aahhh-ve more, please.” Harry entangled his moans between the words he was attempting to say and Louis complied with what he wanted, but hearing the constant gasps and moans mixed in between his orders, it was hard for Louis to not return the noise. Moving a little quicker, Harry’s pretty, pink hole stretched out easily, and all the noises that was compacted into the room were low grunts along with the occasional ‘oh’ and ‘ah’ from both of them.

Louis began to run his fingers through Harry’s hair, tugging on some of his curly strands. Calming himself down to make sure he wouldn’t damage his scalp, he decided to pet his tiny mop of curls to let Harry know he wasn’t going to hurt him. Using his other hand, the older boy leaned forward and planted the back of his palms against the bed sheets in which Harry entangled his tiny palms with Louis’ as he was getting fucked. 

Louis wanted to assure Harry that he was safe and petting his hair while holding onto his hand until he came undone ended up relieving Harry. As much as Louis wanted to have a rough fuck, his mind and body knew it wasn’t right to put it against Harry, so as an alternative, he grabbed a hold of Harry’s hands and hair tightly. 

At the least, five minutes have passed and they were both close to reaching their high. Louis’ deep, raspy moans mixed with Harry’s high-pitched ones and suddenly, the older boy was grabbing a hold of Harry’s hips while his cockhead hit his prostate along with his sweet spot at every single thrust he made. 

Guiding his hands towards his arse cheeks from his hips, Louis spread it out once more before he came into the condom with a loud cry of Harry’s name following after the heavy breaths and deep pants he released. A bit of energy remained in Louis’ body and he utilized that energy to flip Harry onto his back carefully after pulling out. The curly-haired boy’s prick immediately had contact with Louis’ palms and as he pumped his shaft at a rapid pace, in less than five seconds, shots of come landed around Louis’ mouth and on Harry’s stomach which made Louis melt at the sight and feeling. 

Roaming his index finger on the spots where the sticky fluids landed, Louis collected it all before plopping it into his mouth, sucking it clean. He absolutely _loved_ come. He loved the sight of it, the smell of it, the feel of it, _everything_ about it. Louis was such a slut for come; he could never get enough it.

Moving onto the boy with thigh high stockings on, Louis drank in the view of the semen on Harry’s stomach. Not much was on it since majority of his come landed on Louis’ face, but it was still a beautiful sight to revel in. Using the finger that contained residue of the come that landed on his face, Louis hoisted all the come and placed it in front of the shut-eyed boy’s plump lips. 

“Suck.” Fatigue had hit Harry all over, but once his eyes opened, he obeyed promptly since he was terrified of getting spanked at such a weak state. Opening his mouth to grant permission, he lifted his head up and began to suck, but soon forgot about why he was sucking his daddy’s finger and started to twirl his tongue around the digit just like how he did with his cock. “Enough.” 

Grabbing the plaid boxers from the ground in one swift motion, Louis pulled off the condom and tossed it into a nearby trashcan before tugging the boxers over his sore thighs and pulling over his limp cock. Eyeing the lace knickers that were down to Harry’s knees, he lifted it over his prick, providing him a favor. Savoring the sight of what he attempted to see by the end of the night, wrecked Harry in lingerie on top of his bed because of him, Louis moved beside his figure where the green-eyed boy immediately cuddled up to his warmth.

Petting his hair and shuffling through his curls, scratching his scalp, Louis began to praise him with loads of flattering remarks. “I love you, Harry, and you know why I love you?” In which Harry nuzzled his face into the older boy’s chest and responded with, “Mm, why?” Still out of breathe and definitely of energy, words that left Harry’s mouth was slow and full of leisure. Louis smile before answering, “Because you’re so good for me. You’re always so good for Daddy and I couldn't ever ask for a greater baby.” He began to prod his nose behind Harry’s ear before kissing the spot he just nudged into. “Daddy loves you so much, baby cakes.” 

Tilting his chin up to lift his face towards his own, Louis puckered his lips, begging for a kiss. Harry hopped up and caressed his stubby jawline and this time, he was the one to linger onto the kiss longer than usual. Finally detaching his lips from his dad’s, Harry cheerfully gave a response. “And, Harry loves you so much too, Daddy.” 

The rest of the night consisted of cuddles and occasional snogging sessions that would only last for a couple of minutes which all ended when Harry’s snores filled up the room and drool was traveling down Louis’ chest. His t-shirt began to get damp, but he didn't care because it was Harry’s drool, and everything that belonged to Harry was what he loved the most out of all things in the world… even being called Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah i cant really write um this was my first fic ever um sorry um


End file.
